In the past, stacker cranes have been supported from the upper end of the vertically depending crane unit with the fork lift hoist mechanism mounted thereon. This upper supporting assembly includes an expensive plate and bearing component to provide the necessary lateral stability along with the required 360.degree. rotation of the manually guided crane unit.